


Cocked Up

by The_Lady_Crane



Series: Freaky-Deaky Omegaverse Starring Marth, Meta Knight, and Ike [4]
Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Alpha!Meta Knight, Alpha/Omega, Attempt at Humor, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Biting, But really there's no actual purposeful violence, Cock Rings, Come Shot, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Human!Meta Knight, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Sorry, Knotting, Like literally come shot, M/M, Male Slash, Mating Bites, Omega Verse, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Poor Ike, Sexual Humor, Tagged as graphic violence to be safe, Threesome Relationship, Weirdness, Wolf ears and tails, Yaoi, alpha!ike, because reasons, omega!marth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 10:03:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13611060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lady_Crane/pseuds/The_Lady_Crane
Summary: OMEGAVERSE, set in the Smash Bros. world: Ike and Marth play with a new toy, and it ends up going horribly wrong.





	Cocked Up

**Author's Note:**

> Got the idea for this while reading about strange sexual accidents. One of them involved a cock ring and a bad case of priapism. I'm in an omegaverse mood lately, so my mind took that idea and went... places. This is the result.
> 
> I did tag this as graphic violence, only because the situation may be too unpleasant for some people to handle. I tried to treat it in a humorous light, but any way you slice it, it's a painful thing to happen. This involves cock rings, a sustained erection, and a very bad time for poor Ike and Marth. 
> 
> You know, I should feel bad for what I've done to them...
> 
> ... Oh, well! Enjoy!
> 
> Oh, and also, my omegaverse has them with wolf ears and tails. Who knows why?

It was go time. Ike gripped Marth’s hips, slid into the omega’s slick passage, and began to work in and out rapidly. Marth yelped, feeling as if the breath was being knocked out of him. “I- Ike!” he gasped, lowering himself on crossed forearms. He waved his hips back and forth, trying to keep up with Ike, but the alpha was too fast to follow. Marth gripped the blue covers in his hands, burying his face in them and inhaling deeply. They had chosen Meta Knight’s room for today’s activity, since the knight was tied up with matches, and the scent lingering on the bed inflamed Marth’s passions.

After a short time, Ike’s knot began swelling. Marth’s heart pounded in his chest. “A- are you sure you want to do this?” he whimpered, and Ike finally slowed to an occasional rolling of his pelvis.

“Agh, yeah… Should be fun.” Ike leaned over Marth’s back, pressing deeper, biting down on the back of his mate’s neck and refreshing the permanent mark there. Marth whimpered, closing his eyes as a spasm of pleasure coursed through him. It felt so good, so good…

“Nnnh, so deep…” Marth arched his back so he could take more of Ike’s length. The base was growing rapidly, and soon it was locked into place. Ike reared back, tugging at Marth’s stretched hole, and reached down. A small snap told Marth that Ike had put the leather cock ring into place, and a thrill of excitement made Marth whine. “Should have… done it before knotting,” Marth said, but Ike only pushed Marth more forcefully into the mattress, one hand on the smaller male’s back.

“No, **now** ,” Ike growled, and Marth didn’t have to look at him to know that he had turned entirely feral. Instinct took over as Ike began to rock to and fro, encouraging Marth to pulse around him. It was the sweetest torture Ike had ever endured – feeling every twitch and spasm of Marth’s body, feeling his own pleasure wash over him, but being unable to release completely. It felt like he had a river backed up in his knot, and it was straining to get out. Ike let out a guttural cry, his head back and his sharp canines bared.

Marth loved the feeling of his mate cumming inside him, but the excitement of a new experience was too much to resist. Clenching and releasing in a quick rhythm, Marth didn’t even have to move the rest of his body as he milked Ike’s cock with expertly trained muscles. His keening cries muffled in his arms, he reached the peak quickly and trembled in sheer ecstasy, loving the way Ike filled him.

Ike was too lost in sensation to form coherent thoughts. His orgasm would be intense, and he reached down to undo the snap closure on the ring at the base of his knot. He found the little metal button, fingered the strap overlapping it, and pulled.

Nothing happened.

He pulled harder. A painful pressure made him ease up, but the clasp remained in place. Marth rolled his hips a bit, moaning, but Ike’s arousal was quickly diminishing. Unfortunately, his erection was not.

“Ike, please…” Marth whined, waving his tail. “I want it…”

“Y- yeah, me, too…” Ike mumbled, and tried undoing the strap again. No matter how he pinched and tugged and fumbled, the ring stayed in place. He began to panic. “Uh… Marth?”

Hearing the alarm in Ike’s voice brought Marth out of his pleasant afterglow, and he turned his head to look back at Ike. “What’s wrong?”

“The ring’s not…” Ike grunted in frustration, tugging and pulling, his fingers slipping a little in Marth’s slick and his own sweat. “It’s not coming off!”

“Ike, hold on,” Marth said, cold dread settling in a lump at the pit of his stomach. “Do not panic.”

“Come on!” Ike wasn’t listening to Marth. Giving up on the ring, he braced his hands against Marth’s hips and tried to pull out.

“AGH!” Marth backed up along with Ike, pain blossoming around his entrance. “Ike, stop! STOP!”

Ike had just enough sense left to halt when Marth shouted. His flanks were now trembling, and his palms were getting sweaty. “What do we do?” he asked, his voice starting to tremble.

Marth sighed, adjusting to ease the ache where Ike had pulled at him. He had seen Ike fight literal hoards of opponents. He had watched, over the past few years, Ike’s progression in the Smash Bros. tournaments. Ike was a warrior who wasn’t afraid of anything, and he never even flinched at pain. Obviously, his Achilles heel had been hiding in his pants all this time. With his family jewels in danger, Ike was suddenly terrified. Marth could see tears gathering in his eyelashes.

“It’s going to be OK,” Marth said, speaking as calmly as he could – he was, after all, in just as much trouble as Ike was. The ring of muscles at his entrance could not stretch enough to accommodate Ike’s knot, which was now trapped in his vaginal passage. There was no way Ike could pull out until his erection had gone down. He had to think of something quickly. “Ike, I want you to lie on your back. Pull me with you. Can you do that?”

Ike did as he was told, benefitting from the simple commands and the soothing tone of voice Marth was using. He positioned himself on his back with his legs spread, while Marth straddled him, holding himself up on his knees. “Good boy,” Marth said, patting Ike’s thigh, and the alpha grunted. “Now, let’s see…”

Marth began fiddling with the ring, hoping his slimmer fingers would find a way to get it undone. He probed quickly but carefully, assessing the situation by touch alone. His heart sank when he realized that the metal in the clasp must have become bent or damaged somehow. It had snapped together well enough, but now it wouldn’t open.

“We gotta call for help,” Ike groaned.

Now it was Marth’s turn to panic. “Are you kidding? We can’t be seen like this!”

“Sure, just call Meta Knight.”

“He’s in a match,” Marth bit his lower lip, glancing at the clock on the wall. “And I think he has another soon after… He’s going to be a while. Besides, if you cry out, someone else will be sure to hear it.”

“OK, fine,” Ike said. “We just need help, now!”

“No!” Marth yelped, twisting around so he could clamp his hand over Ike’s mouth. “Don’t you dare, Ike! I will not be discovered in this position!”

Ike shook Marth’s hand away. “I’m not losing my junk because you’re a prude!”

“Prude?! How is it prudish to not want our friends and comrades to see us like this?!”

Marth’s calm façade was crumbling in the heat of the moment, and Ike was only growing more and more frantic. “I bet Dr. Mario could come in and give me some kinda pill to make it go down,” Ike said.

“Don’t be ridiculous! Why would he have something like that?”

“Well, it’s a better chance than just **sitting** here!” Ike glared up at the prince, and began wiggling again, trying to work his way free.

“YAAAH! Stop it!” Marth reached down and squeezed Ike’s balls – hard. Ike yelped and thrashed even more, causing Marth to squeeze harder.

The situation devolved from there, with both snarling and growling and yammering at each other. Marth released Ike’s scrotum, but dug his nails into his thighs. Ike had finally stopped trying to pull away from Marth, but was now gripping his tail tightly in an attempt to keep Marth from clawing at him. It was in this state that Meta Knight found them.

The knight didn’t even pause as he stepped into the room and closed the door. “You two might want to keep it down,” he said, walking towards the bathroom. He had come back to his room for a quick – and private – shower before his next match.

“Thank the gods,” Marth panted, still digging into Ike’s thighs. “Sir Meta Knight, we need help…”

The situation was explained, and Meta Knight’s eyebrows rose further with each sentence. Behind his mask, he was expressionless, but the dark-skinned alpha was trying not to let out a laugh. He wanted to point out that that was what they got for trying out a new toy without learning about its proper use, but he figured that now was not a good time.

“Let me see,” he said, kneeling next to the bed, and Marth shifted forward, revealing the area that tied him to Ike. Had anyone but Meta Knight, his other mate, come through that door, Marth was sure he would have pulled up off of Ike, damage be damned, and slammed the door in their faces.

Meta Knight peered at the clasp, fingering it gently. He absent-mindedly reached out to ruffle Ike’s hair as the younger alpha whimpered. Normally he wouldn’t be so gentle or affectionate towards the man he shared a mate with, but Ike’s nether regions were turning paler, and it looked very painful. Meta Knight could only imagine…

He cleared his throat, and patted Ike again. The poor kid was living every alpha’s worst nightmare.

Marth seemed unharmed, but Meta Knight could see that pulling them apart would cause horrible injury to the omega. “It’s fused shut,” Marth said, his knees starting to buckle from the pressure of holding him up. “I think it got… ng… damaged somehow, before it was closed.”

As gently as he could, Meta Knight pushed Marth so that he and Ike both rolled onto their sides. Ike sighed, relieved now that Meta Knight was here. The older alpha would know what to do. He would…

Ike glanced over his shoulder. Meta Knight had drawn his sword.

“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!” Ike shrieked, and Marth swore under his breath as he was jostled roughly.

“Isn’t it obvious? I’m going to cut it off.”

Marth’s head whipped around to stare, wide-eyed and open-mouthed, at Meta Knight, who was indeed standing there with Galaxia held aloft, ready to strike. If Marth looked comically horrified, it was nothing to Ike’s expression. He gave a little groan – really more like a squeak – and promptly fainted.

With a sigh, Meta Knight sheathed his sword again. “You aren’t serious, right?” Marth asked.

“No. I thought it might frighten him enough to soften up, but I suppose this is fine, too. If he’s unconscious, he can’t struggle.”

Marth allowed himself a small, nervous laugh. “Sir Meta Knight, that was terrible…”

“I may indeed have to cut the ring off, though…” Meta Knight had returned to inspecting it. “Scissors will not cut through this thick leather. A sword would be far too unwieldy. A knife… perhaps.”

“Wouldn’t that also be too large?” Marth asked. “What we need is something very sharp, but small enough to work underneath the band.”

“A scalpel might do it.”

“Dr. Mario may have one.”

“I doubt he would just loan it out,” Meta Knight said. “If we brought him here…”

“No.”

“Your Highness, now is not the time to be embarrassed.”

“So easy for you to say…” Marth muttered bitterly.

“I’ll have to call him.”

“Surely there’s another way. Can the band be broken?”

“With enough pressure, but I’m not sure how to do that without hurting either of you.”

“There has to be a way!”

Several possibilities were brought up and rejected. Melting the metal clasp was out. There was no way it could be slipped off. “Perhaps if we attached something for leverage…” Meta Knight mumbled, and stood up. “I’ll be right back.”

When he returned a few minutes later, Ike was awake and Marth was speaking quietly to him. The young alpha was not looking good. His face was paper white, and he looked like he was ready to faint again. Marth had pulled Ike’s arms around his chest, and was stroking his mate’s forearms.

“Hold still,” Meta Knight said, and moved so he could mess with the ring. Ike moaned in pain, and Marth bit his lip to keep from whimpering. Then Meta Knight stood back, gripping a metal rod in each hand. “Hooked skewers from the kitchen,” he explained. “I’ve pierced each side of the band and looped the skewers into them. I’m going to pull, and with any luck, it will be enough pressure to force the bands apart.”

“Thank you, thank you, thank you…” Ike whispered, squeezing his eyes shut.

“Prepare yourself,” Meta Knight said, borrowing one of Ike’s favorite phrases to use in battle. Ike cracked an eye open and smirked, then grit his teeth and stared ahead resolutely. His arms tightened around Marth.

Slowly, Meta Knight pulled the skewers apart. The resistance built up. He pulled harder, and harder. His biceps strained. Ike and Marth gave a simultaneous hiss of discomfort. He could feel the leather starting to give, and he feared that the skewers would rip right through it. A little more, and…

With a click, the clasp came loose.

Ike gave a barking shout as blood flow was returned to the area. Marth shuddered and gasped as Ike’s seed flooded him in a high-pressure gush. With a pained groan, Ike rolled over, and finally, his knot shrank enough for him to separate from Marth.

“Owowowowowowowowow…” Ike clutched at his groin, curling up on his side. “You know… If I ever want to have sex again, it’ll be a fucking miracle…”

Displaying an uncharacteristic lack of eloquence, Marth simply grumbled, “Ditto.”

“This is why you should always consult me first,” Meta Knight said, laying the skewers and the ruined cock ring aside. “Never use a new toy without a proper inspection, and never use a ring when knotting.”

“How do you know that?” Ike asked, his ears perking up. He knew Meta Knight had a long past, but for some reason, he had always pictured him as a man too rigid for sex.

Meta Knight’s tail twitched, a gesture Ike recognized as a signal that the knight was fighting off laughter. “You don’t think I’ve used them before?”

Ike didn’t know what to say to this. He just lay back against the pillows of Meta Knight’s bed, still holding his crotch gingerly. Marth was tentatively rubbing his backside, his tail tucked protectively between his legs. Meta Knight chuckled and left the room to fetch a damp towel. He decided to cancel his next match, in favor of tending to his companions. They were hopeless, he thought as he ran the warm tap.

It would, indeed, be a long time before either of them was up to anything more than a friendly handshake.


End file.
